


Promise Ring

by Lkcsi



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi
Summary: Flynn is coming home from abroad and Yuri waits for him.
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Kudos: 10





	Promise Ring

The airport was a noisy place. People with their light or heavy luggage shuffled around, saying goodbye to loved ones, and welcoming loved ones. Sometimes, names of people and flights were called out by a female voice, urging the named persons to board as quickly as possible or reminding people of flights' departures or arrivals. Noise bounced all over the walls of the airport, incomprehensible conversations floating all over the air and the distant hum of plane engines rocking the floor.

Yuri glanced over his watch, then up at the screen where flights were listed. By his feet was a leashed dog, bored with his toy bone and looking up to Yuri with a bored look, almost like he was wondering why he was there in such a chaotic environment and not outside freely running in the park like they usually would on early Saturday mornings.

"Sorry, Repede. We have to wait just a little more. His plane should have arrived by now. Shouldn't take long."

Repede prodded at Yuri's feet with his nose and put his head down on top of his front paws. A small pang of guilt stabbed in Yuri's heart, and he mouthed another apology. He knew Repede hadn't been expecting to go to the airport. He'd also love to get out of the place as soon as possible, the hubbub typical of airports also irritating him, but they simply couldn't leave until they finally reunited with someone they were waiting for.

Five minutes passed. Repede bit into his bone toy in a spiritless manner, and so Yuri bent down to pet his head. A scritch between Repede's ears seemed to soothe the dog a little more, but it was not enough to make him happy.

Another five minutes passed. Yuri was beginning to feel anxious. People were already pouring out of the departure area, but not a hint of short and choppy blond hair belonging to a tall man. He fidgeted with the rose gold band on his left hand's ring finger as he scanned the crowd with increasing irrational panic.

It didn't take much time, though, when Yuri recognized the one he was craning his neck for. The man had a backpack and a large suitcase, and the blond hair he was looking for. He tugged Repede to stand and walk with him, and strode to meet him.

"Flynn," Yuri choked out happily, the tears jamming his throat. "Welcome back."

"Hey, Yuri," Flynn answered back, grinning from ear to ear. "It's good to be here again."

"Gimme your backpack." Flynn transferred the burden on his back onto Yuri's wordlessly. "Hey, Repede." Repede barked at the sound of his name. "Recognize him?"

Flynn took it as a cue to raise his hand to Repede's nose for him to smell. He tentatively licked his palm, still somewhat confused, but when Flynn went down on his knees, he began wagging his tail wildly and barking. In seconds the dog was all over Flynn, recognizing his face and his voice. Repede was climbing onto Flynn and jumping from side to side, his excitement drawing fond glances from the strangers around them and laughter from both Yuri and the victim of affection.

"Hey! Down, down, sit- Repede, oh my god," Flynn chuckled, somewhat embarrassed by all the eyes now on him. Yuri managed to hold Repede in one place, but now his tail was wagging even more, slapping strongly at Yuri's shoulder, and his mouth was open in an ecstatic dog grin. "Yeah, it's good to see you too, puppy. Look how big you've grown while I was gone!"

"You want to hold him?" Yuri handed the leash handle to Flynn. "He's missed you too."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll get your rolling bag, too. Go have fun."

At those words, Repede instantly sprang up and all but ran out with a surprised Flynn in tow, pausing every now and jumping in place to wait for Yuri behind them, and then dashing for a short distance until they reached Yuri's car. A moment after loading the baggage in the trunk and getting in the car, Yuri started the engine.

"Hey, wait. Before we get on the road." Flynn placed his hand on top of Yuri's, which was already on the stick shift. 

"Hmm?"

"You really waited for me." A smile, different from his smiles from earlier, was stretching Flynn's lips. Behind his eyes was a strong flame of tenderness.

"Of course. I've been waiting since five years ago."

Flynn's hand travelled up his arm, up his shoulder, and to the back of his head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Yuri cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Flynn still kissed the same way he always did five years ago; beginning shyly and then becoming a little bolder a mere moment later. All their feelings, the words they wanted to say but saying it couldn't encapsulate what their hearts wanted to express, all of it went into their sweet kiss that said 'I love you', 'I miss you', 'It's so lovely to see you again'. Their kiss broke off soon after, but their hands stayed in contact with one another, still clinging on the other's warmth, and their eyes still locked on the other's gaze. Their quiet moment was cut short soon after, when Repede had enough and nosed Flynn's ear and licking his cheek, so Flynn started petting and kissing the dog's face and head.

"Yes, yes, it's also so good to see you too, Repede." Flynn squeezed his cheeks and smiled. "Though right now I'm famished. Can we go for drive-thru someplace?"

"Oh," Yuri gestured to the compartment under the dashboard, "I prepped brunch for us. It was tricky to keep it warm but I think I managed. There's also plenty of iced tea in the bottle holder and some water in the glove compartment."

"Coming prepared with all the food, I see." Flynn opened the compartment and pulled out a lunchbox, where he got two large burgers and a box labelled with Repede's name. He handed one burger and the box to Yuri and unwrapped the foil around his burger. "Oh. The omelet burger?"

"Yeah. I know you missed it. Makes the entire trip worth it, right?"

"I couldn't wait to stuff my face in your omelet burgers while I was abroad." He took in a bite and savoured the taste of Yuri's recipe, the recipe he couldn't duplicate even when he already knew the process of making it. It just wasn't the same when it wasn't Yuri who cooked it. "It's so good."

Yuri only hummed as he watched Flynn simultaneously devour and savour his food. As soon as they all finished their brunch, Yuri backed the car up and drove out of the parking lot.

"Do you mind if I go take a nap while you drive home?" Flynn asked. 

"Sure. But don't complain if Repede licks your nose while you doze off."

"Hah. Don't worry. I won't." Flynn reclined his chair to a lying position and reached for the pillow Yuri always kept on the back seat of his car. Repede took it with his mouth and plopped it on his chest and earned cheek rubs for his trouble.

The dog laid his head on Flynn's shoulder as the latter instantly fell asleep.

* * *

A couple hours later, at a few minutes past nine in the morning, they finally arrived at their apartment. Flynn was still dead asleep. He was even snoring slightly, just a bit audible over the music Yuri had put on while he was driving. Leaning over his partner Yuri smiled, brushing blond bangs away from closed eyes. Flynn only ever snored when he was bone-tired, or when he hadn't slept well. As much as he wanted Flynn to continue sleeping, a car seat wasn't comfortable.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." He rubbed his shoulder and kissed his cheek lightly. Flynn stirred out of his sleep slowly and twitched, wrenching his eyes open.

"Hmm?"

"We're home. You should sleep on a decent bed."

"Oh."

"You can get upstairs and go back to sleep. I'll handle the bags." Yuri fished out another set of keys from his pants pocket and dropped it on Flynn's unsteady hand. "Repede. Help him out."

Repede only woofed, and when Flynn got out of the car, the dog enthusiastically leaped out of the open door. Just before it was shut again, Yuri turned off the engine, grabbed the lunchbox, and went to get the bags from the trunk. He arrived upstairs to see a happy Repede tailing Flynn as he got out of the bathroom, having just washed his face and changed into one of Yuri's bigger shirts. The sight of his partner wearing his shirt he usually reserved for cleaning or workouts and only boxers made him snicker. Flynn was immediately going back to life before he went abroad for his master's.

"I went ahead and borrowed this," Flynn pulled on his shirt's hem.

"Come on. It's always okay. Now shoo. Go back to sleep. Just wake up at least thirty minutes before they start arriving."

Flynn wordlessly nodded and headed off to their bedroom and Yuri moved to close the door and get showered. By the time he got to the bedroom, Flynn was already snoring his exhaustion away. The digital alarm clock sitting on the nightstand was also set to ring at exactly twelve-thirty. Their dog was also cuddled close to his body, and Repede lifted his head to acknowledge Yuri and yawned a little. When Yuri got dressed, he knelt at the bedside to kiss Flynn's cheek again, and that was when he noticed Flynn's left hand.

An identical band to his own was worn around his ring finger.

His heart filling with warmth, he kissed the corner of his sleeping handsome's mouth, and made a mental note to mention the promise ring when he woke up. For now, he would prepare a feast for Flynn and their visitors.

* * *

The alarm clock rang its shrill trill just as Yuri slid two pans of cakes in the oven. The sound of their room's doorknob turning and the slide of Flynn's slippers on the tiles and the tapping of Repede's paws came next.

"Hey," Flynn muttered sleepily, skating on the floor groggily as he made his way to Yuri, who'd returned to check on his cheese cauliflower currently cooking in the turbo cooker. He wrapped his arms around his partner's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"Mmm... smells delicious... what did you cook?"

"The cakes are still baking, plus this," he tapped on the device holding the pan of cheese cauliflower, "is about to get done. There's also flan and hashbrowns. Hotpot is still cooking."

"You did all of that in under four hours..."

"Some are easy, you know. You can also snack on my leftover banana muffins I baked yesterday."

"You had muffins?"

"Yeah. It was a test, though. I'll bake more later, when the others come. The potluck welcome party will be fun."

Flynn nosed Yuri's cheek and smirked against the soft skin. "It's going to be more interesting with me around."

"No. You'll have your own batter to work with, you kitchen devil."

Flynn chuckled and reached for Yuri's other cheek to turn his head and place a proper kiss on his mouth. "My kitchen angel," he murmured before kissing him again.

"You gotta- mmh- you gotta let me go, the hotpot..."

So Flynn stopped kissing Yuri, but didn't let go of his waist even as Yuri moved to the stove to turn off the fire. "I thought you were hungry."

"I figured it would be better to wait for the others and their food. They'll all be here soon with their food, and I ate a heavy burger earlier anyway."

"That was breakfast time. Go get just one muffin in the fridge."

Flynn was about to say no but his stomach rumbled.

"Yeah, go eat a muffin. If you want, I can eat another with you."

"Yes, please." Flynn let go of his waist, but held on Yuri's wrist. "I really missed these little times with you."

"Same for me."

Muffins retrieved from the fridge, they sat down on the dining table, teasingly biting into each other's muffins until they finished. While Flynn was still munching on his last bite, Yuri spoke first.

"You still have the promise ring on." He tapped on the band on Flynn's finger, and then held his left hand out to show off an identical band around his own finger.

"You still have yours, too." Flynn smiled sweetly, showing off a piece of chocolate chip stuck on his teeth.

"Always had it on me." He sighed, then took one of Flynn's hands in his own. "Is it too soon to ask again?"

"Ask...?" Flynn retained his smile even as he swallowed, mentally preparing himself for Yuri's question. He already knew—Yuri had already asked five years ago.

"Now that you have a master's degree you wanted... are you ready to get married?"

"I did say we will get married once I get back here, right? So... yeah. Let's get married this year."

Elation exploded from within Yuri, and so he grabbed Flynn's face by his cheeks and kissed him, laughing and crying as he poured out all his feelings of joy. Flynn caught him, wrapping his arms around his new fiancé and equally relieved and equally ecstatic, now that five years have elapsed and they could finally get together. 

The doorbell rang, interrupting them. Repede sprang out of his dog bed and barked, wagging his tail as he raced to the door, jumping and turning around.

"Oh, they're here." Yuri went to the front door and peeked through the eyehole, ignoring Repede's demanding bites on his leg. Hair dyed pink was the first thing he saw. "It's Estelle and Rita."

"Perfect," Flynn interjected. "Should we tell them?"

"Oh yes, sure." Yuri smirked, unlocking the door and opening it. Before Estelle could open her mouth to say hello and Rita could bend down to pet Repede, he said, "Hey girls. Guess what. Flynn and I are getting married."

The ensuing noisy squeeing, hugging, and questioning followed immediately afterward.


End file.
